Course of Study
by Carey Miles
Summary: As members of the highest class of wizarding society, every child at the age of eleven enters into an apprenticeship, or course of study. For some, this apprenticeship is more important than for others...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the Myers family, nothing else. Everything else belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. If it were mine, would I really be posting it on a fanfiction site?  
  
When their mother died after her youngest child, a daughter, was born, they came under the sole and unwavering rule of their father. Matthias Myers, while not altogether a cruel man, knew little in the ways of bringing up five children on his own, but did his best by them, guiding them through strict, measured paces and unyielding structure and protocol. As members of the highest class of wizarding society, each of the children entered into an apprenticeship, or course of study, at the age of eleven. The eldest, Patricia Liannaea, took up the study of Transfigurations, while her brother, Daniel Matthais, the eldest boy of the family, pursued the study of Curses. Gregory Alexander, fifteen, and James Nicholas, thirteen, focused on Charms and Herbology, respectively. The youngest, Amanda Elisabeth, turned eleven as June waned, yet on the morning of her first day as an eleven-year-old, though it would be one of the most important days of her life, the young girl showed no inclination of awakening.  
  
"Amanda!" Daniel hissed, "Get up!"  
  
It was barely an hour after dawn, but the children were soon expected at breakfast.  
  
"Leave her be. I guarantee if Father gets to her, we will not have this problem again." Gregory said and winced as Patricia hit him.  
  
"Father will not come near her!" Patricia hissed fiercely.  
  
"Come on, Amanda!" James shook his younger sister. Finally, she opened her eyes. "Wha? What time is it?" She asked groggily.  
  
"It is currently ten after six." Daniel informed her. Amanda jumped out of bed. "Ten after six! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She demanded.  
  
"Not for lack of trying, you know!" James said sourly.  
  
"Looks like someone stayed up past bedtime reading." Patricia said, giving Amanda a pointed stare.  
  
Amanda smiled sheepishly. "Umm ..oops?"  
  
"Of course you'd say 'oops' if you missed breakfast because you were asleep!" Daniel said sarcastically. Amanda winced at his tone, but knew he was right. She grabbed the clothes that had been set out by the house elves for her to wear, and went immediately to her bathroom to change.  
  
Amanda emerged five minutes later, perfectly dressed, with her hair up in a tight bun.  
  
"Perfect, Mandy," Patricia, who was dressed the same, said with a small smile.  
  
Under a set of black dress robes, each girl wore a blouse and knee-length black skirt. Amanda had chosen to wear her long, raven hair in a tight bun, whereas her sister had opted to plait her golden locks into a single tight braid. Their brothers were dressed in suits, also with black dress robes worn over. Each had tamed their hair using a bit of gel and had combed it nicely. Such was their everyday attire when in the presence of their father.  
  
Six twenty-five found the five children standing behind their chairs at the table in the Dining Hall. At exactly six thirty their father walked in. Matthias Myers towered over his children like the night, with his height of well over six feet, his raven hair meeting his shoulders, his face a mask of control. As he took his seat at the head of the table, Matthias fixed his icy stare on his five children.  
  
"Good morning, children," he said coldly.  
  
"Good morning, Father," they replied simultaneously, eyes downcast.  
  
"Be seated."  
  
With a collective "Yes, sir," the children took their seats. Breakfast appeared on the table immediately. They all ate in silence and, at precisely seven o'clock, the table was cleared.  
  
"Patricia," Matthias said. When she looked up, he continued, "You have no lessons today. You are to stay here and prepare the Meeting Room for guests." His cold eyes darkened, "You know of which room I speak?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Daniel. Gregory. The two of you are to go to Malfoy Manor today. You are expected at seven thirty, but may arrive earlier."  
  
"Yes, sir." They said together.  
  
The two youngest children, James and Amanda, sat silently.  
  
"James, you are to go to Snape Manor. He is expecting you no later than seven thirty."  
  
James nodded. "Yes, Father."  
  
"You four are dismissed."  
  
Without another word, Patricia, Daniel, Gregory, and James left the Dining Hall. The youngest child looked up and stared into the black depths of her father's eyes, a slight tinge of fear evident in her eyes of the same hue.  
  
"Amanda." he murmured gently in an attempt to ease her wariness.  
  
"Yes, Father?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Today, my daughter, you accompany me." Amanda blinked, surprised. Never had she accompanied her father alone.  
  
"Where, sir?" She dared ask.  
  
His glare blazed, telling the child it should be of no concern to her, and she lowered her gaze to her lap instantly. His tone, however, was surprisingly gentle when he spoke.  
  
"To the Alley, daughter-mine." Amanda nodded her acknowledgement, but she did not speak as he continued, "Your siblings should be gone by now. Come, Amanda Elisabeth, we leave now."  
  
Amanda followed her father, still somewhat puzzled. Her father had never before taken her anywhere. She had generally stayed home when the day came for the other children to go to the Alley.. Why, then, would he wish to take her now? They stepped into the lounge and Matthias pulled a vase from the top of the mantle. As he held the vase out to Amanda, she took a handful and he pointed his wand at the fireplace. Instantly, flames appeared hungrily licking at the wood.  
  
"You know our destination?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Then go. I will follow."  
  
"Yes, sir," Amanda said and flooed away.  
  
She tumbled to her feet in a dark pub and knew she was in the correct place. Dusting off her robes, she scooted to the side and waited for her father. A few moments later, Matthias stepped from the fireplace, as dignified as ever.  
  
"Come, Amanda Elisabeth," he said, heading for the door.  
  
"I have brought you today as I brought each of your siblings before you." Matthias began, "Eleven is an important age for a young witch or wizard. Do you know why?"  
  
"No, Father," she answered dutifully, following him out into the dark alley.  
  
"It is the year in which they begin their formal wizarding education. For most pureblood families, it is also the year in which they are given or, to select few, choose their course of study." Amanda nodded her understanding and her father continued. "Most children are not given the opportunity - the privilege - to choose for themselves. A simple.spell one might call it, is used to determine it for them. However, to the youngest of my children I now extend this privilege. Think of your strengths and your weaknesses, Amanda Elisabeth. What course of study do you choose?" They had been walking as he spoke, but now they stopped at the entrance to a small shop halfway down the Alley.  
  
Amanda was silent for several minutes, and then she looked up, obsidian eyes meeting orbs of the same shade. "I choose Potions, Father," she said quietly.  
  
Matthias smiled at his young daughter. When he smiled, Matthias looked like an entirely different man; his eyes crinkled at the edges and his whole visage seemed to glow. "An excellent choice, daughter-mine. I think Potions will suit you well. Come," he commanded as he pushed open the door to the shop. When Amanda stepped in, she was surprised to find that it was actually a home. An elderly wizard greeted them in the foyer.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Ollivander!" Matthias greeted.  
  
"Mr. Myers," Smiled the man, "A pleasure, as always."  
  
"This is my daughter, Amanda Elisabeth," Matthias gestured to Amanda,  
  
"Amanda Elisabeth, meet Mr. Ollivander."  
  
"Hello, Amanda," Mr. Ollivander greeted the young girl.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Amanda replied respectfully.  
  
"She's here for the 'spell', I presume?"  
  
"No. Amanda Elisabeth was given the opportunity to choose," Matthias corrected.  
  
"I see," Ollivander responded, his tone betraying a hint of surprise. It was not normal practice to allow the child to choose their course of study. "And what was the young lady's choice?" His question was directed to Amanda.  
  
"Potions, sir," she looked up to meet his gaze, ebony eyes meeting pale grey. Amanda felt oddly as if he were staring straight into her soul. It was quite unnerving, but she did not break the gaze.  
  
"Yes. Potions is well suited for you, young once," his voice was soft, and he diverted his gaze to Matthias. "I know full well that you do not want your children to delve into the practices that you did as a youth ...however, if I may?"  
  
Matthias waved a hand, granting him permission to continue.  
  
"You have a very special child here, Mr. Myers." Mr. Ollivander began softly. "If she is given the proper education, she will grow to be a powerful witch indeed. That much is clear. She is one of a pure heart and a highly inquisitive nature. As such, another thing is made clear." He paused before continuing, "She has a very receptive mind. Your daughter harnesses the ability to study a spell and, with mild study of the theory behind it combined with a bit of practice, perfect it. I believe that if Amanda Elisabeth were to study in the Arts as well as in Potions, she could prove a powerful tool to the side of Light, Mr. Myers," Mr. Ollivander concluded his speech, his words echoing themselves in Amanda's mind. She found herself quite confused at the information Mr. Patrick had given them. Her father was silent, his expression thoughtful as he mulled over what he had been told.  
  
After several minutes, Matthias finally spoke, "Very well. You may Mark it in the Books. Who will be her trainer?"  
  
"Severus Snape. Severus is the most capable Potions Master in all of Europe, and I would trust no other to teach her the Arts."  
  
Matthias, if he were surprised at all by this announcement, covered it well. "Very well. Severus it shall be. I assume she will also receive training in Defense?"  
  
By now, Amanda was thoroughly confused, but she found herself quite interested as well. The Arts? What on earth did Mr. Ollivander mean by that? Defense?Oh well, she decided, wisely, to remain silent for the moment. It would all be explained to her later, of that she was sure.  
  
"Naturally. When she begins school, Amanda Elisabeth will study under the standard curriculum as the other students, however on those days which will be chosen by Severus, she will receive her Study."  
  
Matthias nodded once, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. Good day."  
  
"Good day, Mr. Myers," Mr. Ollivander bowed his head slightly. "I will owl Severus for you. Goodbye, Amanda Elisabeth, and good luck."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Goodbye," Amanda said politely to Mr. Ollivander, giving the man a soft smile.  
  
"Come, Amanda Elisabeth. Your studies will begin this week and we have much to do in order to prepare."  
  
[A.N.]: My second attempt at a fanfic! R/R but be gentle please! I have a wonderful beta now, so this attempt should be better than the last(lol). Go check out her fic! It's awesome : A Tabby and Her Kit by Minerva of Tortall. Until next time.. Adios! ^.^ 


	2. Accepting the Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, etc., associated with the Harry Potter books! That honour belongs to Ms. JK Rowling.(May we all worship the ground she walks upon. :P)  
  
Amanda followed her father out the door and to a rather large bookstore by the name of Flourish and Blotts. They went inside and her father picked several books, including quite a few large potions volumes. Slightly surprising his daughter, he also picked out a few Latin texts. At her question, he explained it was a part of every child's education, to be taught basic and, in some cases, more advanced Latin. The two spent the rest of the afternoon picking up school supplies for Amanda and her siblings. At noon, they had lunch at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Where are we going now, Father?" Amanda questioned.  
  
"We are going to see Severus." Her father answered shortly.  
  
Amanda smiled. It had been a while since she had seen her Uncle Severus. They went back to the pub in which they had first arrived and her father pulled out a bit of Conversational Floo powder. With a muttered charm, he lit the fireplace and threw in the powder. As the flames turned a bright green, he called into the fire, "Severus Snape!" A few moments later, Severus's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Yes?" It questioned, tone holding a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Take down your wards, Severus, if you do not mind. We are going to floo in."  
  
"Very well. Wait a few moments and it will be open to come through." His head disappeared and the flames went back to their normal blazing color. A little under five minutes later, Matthias instructed Amanda to go on through. She flooed to her uncle's home, followed directly by her father. Severus was waiting for them as they arrived in his foyer.  
  
"Uncle Severus!" Amanda bounded across the room to him and embraced him tightly, ignoring her father's slight glare at her lack of decorum.  
  
"Hello, Amanda Elisabeth." Severus gave the child a slight smile and returned her embrace.  
  
"Hello, Matthias." Severus greeted his brother-in-law.  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus."  
  
"James is in the library. I assigned him a bit of research. He also has an essay that I would like to be finished by Wednesday." Severus informed Matthias.  
  
Matthias nodded. "I shall see to it that he has it done. Did Ollivander contact you?"  
  
"Yes. I received his owl a few minutes ago." He smirked at Amanda. "Potions, eh?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "Yes, sir. Mr. Ollivander told Father that I will study something else also. I was a bit confused, though.." She cast a glance at Matthias, hoping he would hear the question in her voice.  
  
"Why don't we move into the lounge to talk?" Severus suggested, gesturing down the hall.  
  
At Matthias's nod, Severus led the way to the lounge and they all sat down. Amanda watched her father and her uncle silently, hoping things would be explained to her.  
  
"Would you like me to explain, Matthias?" Severus questioned.  
  
"That would be fine." Matthias replied and sat back in his chair, clasping his hands.  
  
Severus turned to Amanda and began to speak, his tone immediately shifting into that of a long-time professor, "I am sure that your father has already explained some portion of this to you, Amanda Elisabeth. In most pureblood families, at the age of eleven every child enters into an apprenticeship in the area that is best suited to them. You have been given the special privilege of choosing your own and chose to become an apprentice in the field of Potions. You have met Mr. Ollivander. He is a very well respected member of our society and handles this aspect of your education. Upon meeting you, he performed a 'spell' that is performed on all children who come to see him. From what I have been told, he noticed a very special attribute in you and for that opted to give you a second course of study. He has deemed it necessary for you to enter into the study of the Dark Arts and the defenses against them, although the ultimate choice rests in your hands."  
  
Amanda's head was spinning. Dark Arts? How could they even propose such a thing? From what she had heard of the Dark Arts, there was no possible way she was going to be studying them! "D-dark arts?" she stuttered, the barest trace of panicky fear in her voice, "I don't want to study the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Calm down, Amanda Elisabeth," Matthias soothed gently, "As Severus said, the choice ultimately rests with you. I would advice you, however, to strongly consider it. Mr. Ollivander would not have suggested that you study the Arts if he did not believe you capable. You would also study defenses against them, and theories behind them. It would do you well."  
  
His uncharacteristically gentle voice calmed her slowly as she took several deep breaths and considered her father's suggestions. On the one hand, if she thoroughly studied the Arts now, she may be able to develop defenses against them in the future. She'd be able to contribute greatly to the side of the Light, offering insight to the Dark magic. After a few moments of silence, she voiced her acceptance.  
  
"Are you sure, Amanda Elisabeth? We do not want you to enter into something that you are not willing to do."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Severus. I'm sure." Amanda replied with conviction.  
  
Her father smiled. "Good. We can plan your schedule now. Severus?"  
  
"Tuesdays and Thursdays would be best, considering that I do have other apprentices," Severus suggested. "When term begins, we can keep it the same or switch to Saturday and Sunday afternoons."  
  
Matthias nodded and turned to Amanda, "Does that sound good, Amanda Elisabeth?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Amanda smiled, already eager for her first lesson.  
  
"Very well. We'll start tomorrow. Have her here by seven-thirty, Matthias. She will have lunch here and I will have her home at half past noon." Severus replied.  
  
"All right, Severus. Has James finished for today?"  
  
"He should have."  
  
"Amanda Elisabeth, go tell your brother that we are ready to leave," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, Father," she answered obediently and walked out of the lounge. As she made her way through the corridors leading to the library, she mulled over her first full day as an eleven-year-old, not noticing the thoughtful frown gracing her features. So, she was to study potions and, more interestingly, the Dark Arts. This could prove to be an adventure, she thought wryly, quickly hiding a small, rueful smirk. Arriving at her destination, she pushed open the large oak doors and entered her uncle's extensive library. Soaring cathedral ceilings and exposed gothic rafters alone would have created an intimidating atmosphere, but the long black velvet drapes stretching the length of the tall windows made the room downright menacing. Books were neatly piled high into towering shelves along the walls, the darker books filed far out of the reach of children, locked away behind strong protective wards. Shorter shelves were set up in neat rows in the middle of the room, with a few desks and chairs scattered about the sparse open space.  
  
Amanda tried not to shudder as she weaved through the shelves, searching for her brother. She eventually followed the soft sound of turning pages and found him tucked away in a shadowy corner reading silently at a desk.  
  
"James?" she called quietly, approaching him from between a long row of maps.  
  
James started and wheeled around in surprise. "Amanda! What are you doing here?" he began quizzically, but understanding quickly took over, "Oh, wait. You received your Course of Study today, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda nodded. "Uncle Severus is to be my Master."  
  
"He's mine as well," James grinned. "I've got to warn you, he's not much different during our lessons than he will be at school."  
  
Amanda nodded again, not responding to his statement. "Father said to tell you that he's ready to leave. We'd better go - you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
"You're right. Let's go." James gathered his books and shooed his sister out the door before him as they walked back to the lounge. "Professor?" James asked as the entered the room.  
  
"Yes, James?" Severus looked up at his nephew.  
  
"May I borrow these books, sir?" James held up the three volumes in his hand and Severus quickly scanned their titles.  
  
"You may," he permitted. "Bring them back with you when you come for your lesson on Wednesday."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." James put the books into a small bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Hello, Father."  
  
"James." Matthias greeted his youngest son. "Are you ready to leave?" The question was addressed to both children.  
  
"Yes, Father," Amanda and James replied in unison.  
  
"Good. First, we must go by Malfoy Manor." He turned to his brother in law, "Amanda Elisabeth will be here promptly at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, Severus. We bought all of her supplies today, therefore she should be prepared. Please inform me if she requires anything more."  
  
"I will, Matthias. Thank you. Goodbye, children."  
  
"Goodbye, Uncle Severus." Came their replies. A moment later, Severus let down his wards and the children flooed to Malfoy Manor, followed directly by their father.  
  
Their cousin, Draco, was in the lounge when they flooed in. He smirked at his cousins and cast a mild smirk to his uncle.  
  
"Hello, sir," Draco greeted his Matthias, his tone deliberately respectful.  
  
"Good afternoon, Draco. Where is your father?" Matthias fixed his stern gaze on the blonde fifteen-year-old.  
  
"Father is in the study with Daniel. I believe Gregory is in the library working on an assignment," he added with a derisive curl of his lip as he mentioned his cousins.  
  
Nodding briskly, Matthias then turned to his youngest children. "You two are to stay here. I will return shortly."  
  
They both nodded their understanding and Matthias left with a swish of his robes.  
  
"I assume you received your course of study, then?" Draco asked Amanda in his conceited drawling voice. When she nodded and offered up no further explanation, he snapped, "Well, what is it?"  
  
Amanda hesitated, but at a discreet nod from her brother she answered quietly, "Potions."  
  
"Ah, lucky. I wish I could have studied Potions. As it turned out, I was best suited for Ancient Runes." A hint of a scowl danced across Draco's face, but at that moment his father walked in and he quickly replaced it with a small smirk.  
  
"Do not forget to practice, Daniel. It would be most unfortunate for you if you came unable to perform it properly on Friday," Lucius was saying to Daniel, who followed a few steps behind him.  
  
"Yes, sir." Daniel said promptly, correctly interpreting the underlying threat in his uncle's words. Matthias and Gregory had followed the pair into the room and Lucius, finished with Daniel, turned to speak to Gregory.  
  
"I will expect you here at seven-thirty on Wednesday, Gregory. Come prepared."  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy," Gregory responded.  
  
"Ah, there you are, Draco," Lucius said softly, noticing his son.  
  
"Did you need something, Father?" Draco questioned, turning from Amanda and James to face his father.  
  
Lucius beckoned his son to him and spoke in a low voice so that the others couldn't hear, "Go to Andrew's and give him this. Wait for him to read it and write a response. You will then take it to Michael. Once he has written his reply, bring the scroll back here and place it on the desk in dungeon three."  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco took the scroll and instantly flooed to Goyle's Manor, leaving the others behind.  
  
"James. Amanda Elisabeth," Lucius curtly greeted his niece and nephew.  
  
"Sir," said James.  
  
"Uncle," Amanda replied with a small curtsy, keeping her eyes fixed on the ornate tapestry rug and trying not to show her unease.  
  
"I hear you are to be studying Potions, Amanda Elisabeth?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I start tomorrow." Amanda replied.  
  
"Good, good," Lucius murmured. "You know, Daniel, that many of the curses you have learned increase in strength when used along with certain potions," He spoke over his shoulder to his eldest nephew.  
  
"Yes, sir." Daniel responded, silently dreading where Lucius was heading with this topic.  
  
"Good," he drawled maliciously, "You will research two and write three scrolls on each to be sent to me before your lesson on Friday."  
  
Daniel openly scowled. As if he didn't have enough to do already!  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy." Distaste was evident in his tone. Lucius whipped around, grey eyes glittering dangerously. "You will not take that tone with me, boy!" He hissed, his face inches from Daniel's. After a brief moment's pause, during which Lucius regained control of his temper, he addressed his nephew again. "For your insolence, you shall now have six scrolls on each due to me before your lesson and you will be here at six o'clock tomorrow morning."  
  
Daniel visibly paled at the gleam in his uncle's eyes. "Y-yes, sir," he said quietly.  
  
"If you will excuse us, Lucius, we will be going now," Matthias spoke in a deceptively even tone as his eyes briefly flashed in anger.  
  
"Of course, Matthias." Lucius inclined his head by means of a farewell. "Good luck with your studies, Amanda Elisabeth."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle," Amanda replied, and with another bob, "Goodbye, sir."  
  
The other children bid Lucius farewell and they and their father flooed home. It was clear once they all arrived that Matthias was angry.  
  
"You three," Matthias said to his three youngest, "will go to your bedrooms now and stay there until it is time for your studies."  
  
The three quickly nodded and made their escape - they knew better than to contradict their father, especially when his eyes sparked with anger. Quietly, they congregated in Gregory's bedroom.  
  
"You know, that was rather foolish of Daniel. I wouldn't fancy having six scrolls to turn in either, but he could have hidden his obvious dislike of the assignment," Gregory said, shaking his head. "Uncle Lucius was already angry at him for not having practiced his curses from last week."  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement. "Father seemed angry, too. I wonder why?"  
  
"He was angry, for whatever reason. I'd say Dan's in for it." James stated.  
  
"I think you're right," Gregory conceded in a small voice, "He's also got Uncle Lucius to deal with tomorrow, though." The three siblings fell silent, each wondering silently what their brother would have to endure at the hands of their uncle.  
  
When they heard two sets of footsteps ascending the staircase, they froze. Amanda and James quickly scampered to their own bedrooms, not wishing to get in trouble for not having followed their father's orders.  
  
"I want to see you downstairs at five o'clock tomorrow morning, Daniel." Amanda heard her father's icy tone and winced.  
  
"Yes, F-father." Daniel's voice came out as hoarse whisper.  
  
Amanda hesitantly cracked her door open and peeked out. She could see her brother's pale face, but not her father's. After a few moments of silence, Matthias abruptly turned on his heel and went back downstairs. Amanda, James, and Gregory came out from their rooms, wearing identical concerned looks.  
  
"Danny?" Amanda asked quietly, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-yes, Amanda." Daniel answered, although he did not look all right. "I'm fine." He walked to his bedroom, the slight limp in his step not ignored by his siblings.  
  
"What did Father do to you?" James asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know, Jamie?" Daniel raised a brow as he gingerly sat down.  
  
"Ah.no. I suppose not," James muttered.  
  
"Dan, you know-" Daniel cut Gregory off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Yes, Greg. I know that I shouldn't've pushed him. I don't need you to remind me of it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. I just .well, you know how bad Uncle's temper is. Father's too."  
  
He sighed, "I know." Daniel opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted as his door slammed open.  
  
Patricia stood in the doorway. She clearly knew what had happened, judging by the concern on her face and the fire in her eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Daniel?" She instantly demanded.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Not good enough, little bro. What did he do?" She demanded again, sounding almost stern.  
  
Daniel sighed, "You already know, Tricia."  
  
Patricia cursed under her breath. Next instant, her wand was in her hand and pointed at Daniel. She muttered a long stream of Latin words and a small jet of white light shot out of the tip of her wand at Daniel, enveloping him. It glowed brightly for a minute and then vanished.  
  
"Hopefully, that helped. It's a rather weak healing charm, but it's the best I can do." Patricia told him.  
  
"Yes, it did. Thank you." Smiled Daniel.  
  
"Now, what the hell did you do?" Even Daniel winced at her tone as her dark brown eyes fixed their piercing glare on him.  
  
"I pushed Uncle Lucius past his boiling point. He was already angry with me for not practicing over the weekend and when he gave me an additional assignment, I was less than happy. I was foolish enough to let my distaste show." Daniel answered honestly. His reward was to get promptly smacked across the back of the head.  
  
"Daniel! Of all the things! - Of all the people!." Patricia went on for nearly five minutes and none of the other children dared interrupt her. Finally, she stopped. "I won't say that you deserved the punishment you received, but honestly, Daniel! You know better!" Daniel had the grace enough to look ashamed. "You're right, Patricia." He said quietly. Noting the time, he addressed the entire group. "You'd better go downstairs. It's nearly four now."  
  
Patricia nodded. "Daniel's right. Come on." Patricia walked to the door. It was time for their study period.  
  
"Why isn't Daniel coming?" Amanda questioned.  
  
"He won't be allowed out of his bedroom, except for meals and his studies with Uncle Lucius, without permission for a few weeks." Gregory supplied. Daniel nodded his affirmation and the other four left the room for the library.  
  
When they arrived at the library, Matthias was waiting for them. They paused at the door.  
  
"What are you just standing there for? I do believe you have work to do?" At Matthias's words, the children entered the massive library.  
  
"Father?" Amanda questioned, asking with that word what he was doing there.  
  
"Amanda Elisabeth, come with me. Your siblings have work to do," Matthias commanded in a tone that encouraged neither question nor argument.  
  
Amanda gave her father a curious glance but dutifully followed him from the library. Matthias swept down the corridor, his long strides forcing Amanda into a near jog in order to keep up. Obediently trotting along in his wake with her head bowed and her eyes on the backs of his shoes, she gave a start as he passed over a forbidden threshold into another part of their house. The torches lining this hallway were few and far between, their feeble light casting ominous shadows over the dark stone. Trying to repress a shudder, she allowed her eyes to wander over the intricate stone work and nearly walked into her father when he abruptly halted before a door of the darkest ebony. Her mouth very nearly dropped open in shock upon realization of where it was he had brought her. Why was he bringing her here? Ignoring the expression in her face for the moment, Matthias took his wand out and muttered a long stream of words in what sounded to Amanda like Greek. When he finished speaking, the door swung open and her father directed her into his private study.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
[A/N]: Well, there you have it. Chapter two!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!! :-D Once again, thanks is due my fantabulous beta!! I'm going to try to post about a chapter a week, but we'll just have to see. To my wonderful reviewers : Thank you!! :D Oh, yeah, I've decided to be all "cool" and respond to my reviewers, so here goes :P  
  
Saotoshi: Yeah, it doesn't seem like they are very nice, does it? But the siblings are all very close and their father does care for them a lot.. which will become apparent in later chapters.  
  
Freelancer: I'm glad you like it! I hope, if you read, that you liked this chapter! :D  
  
Jestana: Thanks!! It was a rather odd idea that sort of just came to me..  
  
The FanTABulous Grasshopper: My wonderful beta!!! Thank you!! :-D I promise I'll have the next installment sent to you soon!! :-) 


	3. New Information

Stepping into her father's office before she could think better of it, Amanda barely silenced an alarmed yelp as she raised her head. The hardwood floors were polished to perfection around the edges of the room, meeting towering black stone walls at their base. There were no windows in this room, but an icy chill permeated her slight form nonetheless. Tapestries edged in gold heralding the superiority of the pureblood race covered the dark walls, and a great slab of marble hung over the massive fireplace to her right. Carefully etched into the marble was an age-old motto, common among the purebloods, " Quaedam iura non scripta sed omnibus scriptis certiora sunt. (Some laws are unwritten but they are better established than all written ones.)"  
  
To her right stood an old, Victorian style desk in dark mahogany with matching chairs surrounding it. The two before the desk were plain, yet regal, but the one behind it was nothing short of a throne. Silver serpents coiled around the arms and legs and up the broad shoulders along the wood while the back and seat were covered in plush, dark green velvet. Bracing herself, she stepped away from the door and heard her father close it behind him. Striding to the magnificent chair behind the desk, he gestured imperiously to one of the chairs in front of it. "Sit," he commanded and she immediately darted forward to comply.  
  
Amanda sat quietly and kept her questions to herself. After a very long and, for Amanda, uncomfortable silence, Matthias spoke.  
  
"Amanda Elisabeth," he began in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, "do you know why I was so upset with your brother today?"  
  
Amanda blinked. Was that the reason he had brought her here? To talk about Daniel? "No, sir," she responded, her tone betraying her confusion.  
  
"Do you know of the situation with the Dark Lord, Amanda Elisabeth?" He watched his daughter carefully, his ebony eyes taking in the smallest detail - from the nearly imperceptible start of her shoulders at the mention of the Dark Lord, to her hesitant nod in response to his question. Wishing not for the first time that it could have been different, he continued, "I have a few things to explain to you, Amanda, but I must have your word that they be kept to yourself."  
  
"You have my word, Father," Amanda responded sincerely, but there was a slightly uneasy edge to her tone.  
  
Matthias nodded, knowing she spoke without equivocation and at the same time understanding her uneasiness. He began slowly, speaking in a low tone that was rather uncharacteristic of him. "When I was seventeen years old I joined the Dark Lord at the insistence of my father. To defy him would have meant death. At the time, I had no true objections and all was well for a few years. At age twenty, I was married to Amaya Malfoy, your mother. When Patricia was born a year later, I knew that I could no longer continue as I was. I could settle for placing my own life at risk, but not that of my wife and children. I knew there was only one choice I could make." Matthias paused, more to loosen the tight knot in his throat that had formed as he remembered times long passed than anything else, then strongly continued, "I defied the Dark Lord and became a spy against Him. It was at that time that I became better acquainted with your Uncle Severus. He had married my sister three years previous and they had a small son. I found out that he too was a spy against the Dark Lord. My first few months as a spy were very difficult and Severus helped me. Severus and I both were in the Inner Circle of Death Eaters, two of the most valued of His followers. My other brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, sat at the Dark Lord's right hand and I knew that he was loyal only to Him."  
  
Amanda's heart wrenched as she listened to the story of her father's betrayal of the Dark Lord. Her mind was racing. He sacrificed so much for his family! Amanda felt her heart swelling with new respect and appreciation for her father and was suddenly quite proud to be able to call herself his daughter.  
  
Again, Matthias paused and let out a soft sigh, quietly evaluating his daughter. Amanda sat on the edge of her seat, attentively listening to his every word. She was quite interested now, but Matthias could not help but wonder if he was right to tell her all of this now. She was so young. Still, he continued, "A year later, the Potters were killed and the Dark Lord gone. Severus and I were still not free. We knew he would return eventually. When he rose again two years ago, as we knew would eventually happen, we were still bound by our past commitments." His eyes flashed dangerously for a brief moment as he spoke, the word passing his lips as if it were poison. "Now, Severus and I have our families and our futures to protect, and Lucius Malfoy is still the most valued of the Dark Lord's followers."  
  
Amanda listened quietly as her father spoke. As he reached this point, she knew he was leading into his reaction to the day's earlier events.  
  
"We must all answer to him. Things that our children do reflect upon us, mainly the actions of our sons who will be required to join Him when they come of age." His eyes narrowed slightly as he took a breath and continued, "Daniel will be expected to take the Mark on his seventeenth birthday. He has been the 'eyes and ears' at Hogwarts for several years. He will be expected to support the Dark Lord's ideals and to be loyal to Him at all costs. This includes treating the highly valued Death Eaters with the utmost respect. Any wrong move on his part could cost him his life, or me mine," Matthias finally concluded.  
  
Amanda's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. She knew of the situation with the Dark Lord and the dangers of him being back in power, yes, but never could she have imagine it would affect her in such a direct way. She knew that every word her father spoke was truth, and yet she almost could not believe it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Sir, what about Patricia?" she asked in a small, panicky voice. She hoped that her father would know what she meant.  
  
"The Dark Lord does not require that the daughters of his followers take the Mark, but, as with their sons, he sees our daughters on their seventeenth birthdays. He then forces them to pledge loyalty to Him," Matthias paused, then elaborated, "For most, he also ensures that they become married to those he knows are loyal to Him."  
  
"So, Patricia -," she ventured before her father cut her off.  
  
"Yes. After her graduation, she will wed Marcus Jeremiah Flint. Luckily, this engagement did not have to be arranged. Patricia has been dating Marcus since her fifth year."  
  
Amanda breathed an inward sigh of relief. At least Patricia would not be forced to wed someone she did not love. But what about her? Would she be forced to go through the same thing one day?  
  
"There is still an hour left of your study period," Matthias announced abruptly, startling his youngest daughter out of her thoughts, "Read over a few of the books I bought you today. And remember, Amanda Elisabeth, not one word of what I have told you leaves this room," he warned sternly.  
  
"Yes, Father," Amanda nodded and made her exit. As she slowly made her way through the corridors to the study, she mulled over what she had been told. Things seemed much more complicated now.  
  
When she arrived in the study, her siblings were working quietly. She took her seat at her desk and pulled out one of the potions texts that Matthias had bought her earlier that day. At a half past six that evening, the Myers family gathered for supper. As always, the children stood attentively beside their chairs when their father arrived at the table."  
  
"Good evening, children."  
  
There was a collective murmur of "Good evening, Father," and Matthias gave them permission to be seated. Once every seat was occupied, the table filled with food.  
  
"Were you able to finish clearing out the meeting room, Patricia?" Matthias asked his eldest child.  
  
Patricia shook her head, "No, Father. If you would like, I will finish it after dinner."  
  
"See that you do," Matthias coolly instructed her.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Matthias then turned to his eldest son. For a brief moment, a tinge of almost sadness was present in his eyes, but it quickly was replaced by a cool glare. "Daniel."  
  
"Yes, Father?" Daniel instantly looked up.  
  
"I believe that you have curses you need to practice." It was not a question.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Report to dungeon five after the meal. I am going to assist you." Matthias informed him.  
  
"Yes, sir," Daniel nodded, then returned his attention to his plate.  
  
They finished their meal in relative silence. When the table was cleared at seven, Matthias addressed his youngest three. "The three of you are free to spend the evening as you please. Dismissed."  
  
All three of them left the Dining Hall and went to their courtyard. Amanda emitted a contented sigh upon seeing the various flowers and plants that were located strategically around the outskirts and center fountain. It was very spacious and Amanda knew just what her brother's had in mind even before Gregory approached the small shed.  
  
"What do you say, Amanda?" Gregory smirked. "Want to do a bit of flying?" He pulled out three broomsticks, holding one out to her.  
  
"You know I don't like to fly, Greg."  
  
"Ah, just let her watch." James said, taking a broom from Gregory and taking off.  
  
"You're going to have to fly at Hogwarts, you know," Gregory stated matter- of-factly. "Why not get used to it now?"  
  
Amanda frowned. "I don't want to fly, Greg," She said more firmly.  
  
"All right, all right," Gregory muttered, putting one of the brooms back. He mounted his broom and kicked off to join James. Amanda watched her brothers fly for nearly an hour, cringing as they performed stunts in mid-air at break-neck speeds and laughing as they attempted to knock each other out of the sky.  
  
"Hey, little one," Patricia said, walking up behind Amanda.  
  
Amanda grinned up at her older sister, "Hey, Lia." For some reason, Amanda's nickname for Patricia had always been derived from her middle name, Liannaea.  
  
Patricia smiled at her youngest sibling and only sister. "So, I heard about you choosing potions," Patricia beamed, "Father is very proud of you, you know, little one . and so am I."  
  
Amanda tilted her head, looking closely at her sister, "Really?"  
  
Patricia nodded. "Really," she smiled, "It'll be very good for you, Mandy. You'll see when you start Hogwarts. I started my studies in the summer, like you, and Professor McGonagall was terrific. Transfiguration can be very difficult, but by the time I began first year, I was up to second year level. You've a brilliant mind, Mandy. You'll do wonderfully."  
  
Amanda's dark eyes sparkled, a few tears springing up and surprising her. "Thanks, Patricia." She said, wrapping her arms around her older sister in a tight embrace. Patricia hugged her sister in return, smiling.  
  
"Lia?" Amanda asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Amanda?"  
  
"Do you think Danny's okay, seriously?" Amanda asked, sounding worried now.  
  
Patricia sighed, "He'll be fine, Mandy. I'm sure Father explained everything to you earlier this evening. Daniel knows what to expect in the future and he knows better than to do what he did today. Father doesn't want anything to happen to Daniel. He worries about him. It's because he worries that he's so hard on Daniel - on all of us." Patricia paused for a moment and then continued, "Daniel needs a bit of reminding every now and then, as bad as that sounds."  
  
Amanda nodded somberly. Then Patricia grinned again, "So, little sister, are you looking forward to your first lesson tomorrow?"  
  
Amanda nodded enthusiastically, a grin forming on her face as well, "Yes! Uncle Severus is going to be my master."  
  
"I heard. Uncle Severus is really a good teacher. You'll be able to learn a lot from him. Did you know that he's a Master in Potions, Charms, and Herbology?"  
  
Amanda's eyes widened and she asked, "All three of them?"  
  
Patricia nodded. "No.I didn't know that. Wow."  
  
"Yes - he's a Potions Master but Charms and Herbology are so closely related to Potions that he became a Master in them also."  
  
"Well, that makes sense," Amanda concluded.  
  
"A few words of advice from someone who knows?" Patricia offered. At Amanda's nod, she continued. "Uncle Severus, during your apprenticeship, will be different than how you are used to him acting. He'll most likely revert to 'professor mode'. While it will be all right to deviate from your tasks occasionally, you need to remain focused. Especially dealing with Potions. You are lucky to be with Uncle Severus and not Uncle Lucius, however I would still not advise doing anything to anger him. He is well known for his temper."  
  
Amanda nodded, "I understand, Lia. Thanks for the advice." She smiled.  
  
Amanda and Patricia watched their brothers practice Quidditch moves until their father came outside at a quarter to nine. When the boys saw Matthias, they immediately flew down and put their brooms away.  
  
"It is time for the four of you to go upstairs and be ready for bed," he told them in his deep voice.  
  
"Yes, Father," They all said as one, then, individually telling him goodnight, they went upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
Finally, only Amanda remained. "Goodnight, Father," she smiled up at him, her dark ebony eyes meeting orbs of the exact shade.  
  
Matthias smiled down at her and drew his youngest daughter into a warm embrace, surprising her. "I was very proud of you today, Amanda Elisabeth, as I am sure your mother would have been," he said softly, "Goodnight, my daughter." As Matthias watched the retreating form of his youngest child, his eyes darkened and he felt a pang of sadness. Amaya should be here to see their children grow up. He, of course, had done everything he could to ensure they had all that they needed. Raising children in times such as these was difficult - made even more so by his foolish mistakes as a youth. He had not only signed his own death warrant, but possibly those of his children as well. Not a day went by that Matthias did not worry for their safety.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
[A/N]: Awwww, isn't that just so sweet? So, there it is - Chapter three! Not sure if it's been a week or not since I updated, but here's chapter three anyway! Unfortunately, this is going to be all for a while.. as the next installment is (hopefully) currently sitting in my beta's inbox. waiting to be beta'd!! As soon as I get it from her, and get it edited, I'll get it posted! ::Casts a pointed stare in the direction of her beta:: Okay, onto response to reviewers.  
  
Saotoshi: Yes, the seemingly obvious normally does end up to be something else, doesn't it? Well, now that you've found out where he was taking her, whaddya think? :D As for what Draco's doing.. who knows? Not me! :-D The Malfoy's aren't exactly fond of the Myers'. I think, on some level, Luci suspects Matthias of not being entirely loyal(hello! :P), and all that stuff. I don't know, the Malfoy's see themselves superiour to everyone.. even other pureblood families that are just as old(if not older) than they.  
  
Ceeti: Lol, Pesky movie ads! Muchisima gracias, senorita, por tu ayuda con mi historia. Now that I've thanked you sufficiently(well, not really, but y'know) - Get chappyter four to me!! Please? ::Begs:: :-D 


End file.
